Sagino-Masuta
Sagino-Masuta is an extremely bizarre elusive creature sighted in the most random places. Despite it's classification as a fanged wyvern due to body shape, the creature itself is so lethal that it can count as being higher threat levelled than even Elder Dragons. Appearance Sagino-Masuta has a flat diamond shaped head similar to a Cephalos except the fact it has a blood red protruding spike on the middle and it has two long appendages that stick out of the head where it's twisty colour changing eyes are.The body design of specific fanged wyverns such as Zinogre. Plated tar like scales alongside small eyeballs running along it's arms. And lastly a huge bulking eye on it's tail. In-Game Description/Image A mysterious deceptive uncomprehendable entity of extreme chaos. Titled as the Master of Deceptions as they are very crafty in a battle, make various attempts to trick you such as manipulating the traps you placed to trap you and driving hunters to insanity till they become literally drugged into a hallucinative fight for their sanity alongside fighting the diseases and infections you happen to catch in the process. This monster is so dangerous that even the guild are questioning whether the threat level should be raised higher. Insanity Levels Insanity levels is basically the base of how the fight against Sagino-Masuta, the higher the insanity level is, the stranger the fight becomes. the insanity level is measured by the amount of time you spent making direct eye contact with Sagino-Masuta's eyes and also measured by how much white dust you have been sprayed with. the only way to bring your Insanity level down is to deal as much damage to Sagino-Masuta as much as possible. Insanity Level 1 The fight is fairly straightfoward and the Sagino-Masuta uses it's own moves and the basic fanged wyvern moves against you although random screen effects will rarely happen. Insanity Level 2 The fight becomes more sinister, you will only be able to leave the area by farcaster, the Sagino-Masuta will give the Hallucigenic effect at this stage meaning the area will start to deteriorate it's design and become either flashy, random objects you can walk through because they aren't actually there, the sky colour changing and even random monsters(ranging from Bulldrome to Fatalis) appearing out of no where although they don't damage the player if their attack hits you it can raise the insanity level a fair amount, it is possible to dodge these hallucination monsters and they rarely appear. The hallucination monsters disappear once they do an attack. Insanity Level 3 The fight takes a dark turn, the area will become almost pitch black, you CANNOT LEAVE at all in this stage(not even with a farcaster), at this stage the Sagino-Masuta can use a wide variety of attacks such as clones that explode if you hit them(have to block quickly), fade charge attack and will be able to do the Brain Buster attack if you let him although this is extremely rare, hallucination monsters actually become rarer but still raise your insanity level if you let their singular attack hit you, the Sagino-Masuta will be able to give you the antiquated wyvern cancer ailment which does various negative things such as moving slower when carrying a weapon, gain debuffs such as defense down when drinking potions and even your stamina going down in a medium rate if you are standing. Insanity Level 4 The fight literally becomes a fight to the death, the area will become COMPLETELY PITCH BLACK, you cannot see your health and stamina bar although you can still see your hunter and inventory selection, you can grow awareness of how much health you have by a heart beat, the louder your heart beat is the lower health you have, the theme song will start to become distorted, the Sagino-Masuta's eyes will start to glow bright empty red, the Sagino-Masuta will remain to have the same attacks although the hallucination monsters will no longer make an appearance in this insanity level, if you are playing online with other players, the Sagino-Masuta will sometimes trick you into attacking the other player by morphing them into a Sagino-Masuta clone(they won't be able them morphed but other players will and they will do damage if they hit with a weapon however one attack and the player will turn back to normal, all bets are off in this stage, if your insanity level reaches for the next you will DIE!!!!!!! no second chances!!!!!! and have to retake the quest(although it is easy to get back to Insanity Level 3 as the Sagino-Masuta in this stage requires much less damage to be done to reverse your insanity level back to insanity level 3. If you have killed the Sagino-Masuta while in an insanity level, your insanity level will go straight back to normal no matter which level it is. Attacks Swipe: casual claw swipe that does little damage. Bite: a bite that is different as he actually lunges and bites you upfront. Tail Swipe: sweep's around his tail in an attempt to hit a player. Tear Shedder: leaks an acidic liquid from it's tail and shoots it at the hunter. W.I.P I'm really slow when it comes to attacks. Carves Illusion Scales: Glittering orange scales that seems to fade away the more times you touch it. Crescented Carapace: The pitch black smooth carapace of a Sagino-Masuta, it's base colour is as dark as the void. Deceptive Claw: The bright red claw belonging to the Master of Deception, one swipe will engulf a foe in another mindset. Illusional Eye: the twisty colour changing eye of the Master of Deception, one good stare will drive anyone to the brink of their humane behaviour. Masutic Headpiece: the flat headpiece of a Sagino-Masuta, it is overrun with glittering orange scales. Elusive Appendage: the appendage of the Sagino-Masuta, the appendage keeps hold of the lethal eyes of distortion. Invisible Heart: the heart of a Sagino-Masuta, it isn't invisible but it is so hard to see as it produces a biotechnical odor which is theorized to make the heart almost unobservable. Bulging Eyeball: the eyeball tail piece of the Master of Deception, it is so large it wouldn't fit inside a Lao Shan Lung's eye socket. Resistances *Immune to Sonic Bombs *Flash Bombs work until Insanity level 3 *Shock/Pitfall traps work until Insanity level 3 *Immune to Meat(does not get exhausted) Biology Sagino-Masuta is an extremely cryptic monster and even by it's recent discovery has sent the guild in fear of what are these creatures origins. The guild have theorised that those mini eyes streamed along the creatures arms alongside that giant tail eyeball is the source of the creatures abilities to cause hallucinations and lethal illnesses to appear right as any of the creatures foes make any direct eye contact with him however the guild does not have much evidence to back this up and since they have declared nobody to dare provoke a Sagino-Masuta, these entities are still shrouded in mystery. Another theory is that the creature's eyes have an illusional image within them and can give a drug type effect causing various hallucinations and allowing diseases to parasitise hosts as the drug type effect apparently severely slows down your immune system and also affects a body to react in ways it should'nt such as the heart beating incredibly fast when the human body is standing still, excreting hydrochloric acid(that acid that dissolves food in your stomach) and severe case of nausea and paranoia. All of these effects have been seen happening to a lone Rathalos in the Forest and Hills so it's confirmed that the Sagino-Masuta's hallucinative abilities and infection producing does affect other animals. Behaviour It's not known if the Sagino-Masuta has any triggers that set their aggression however considering how so little cases there are of these creatures, it's hard to know what their true motives are(all the guild knows is that they are very tricky and deceptive in their fighting and animalistic tactics). An example of this is when the creature seemed to have left a human alive only to wander into a village which could lead the Sagino-Masuta to the village as it's theorised that he can sense the hallucinative effect on whatever organism has it which will lead Sagino-Masuta to a village and put the entire village in grave danger. The Sagino-Masuta is predicted to be a carnivore due to it's razor sharp teeth described by the rare people that have encountered this monstrosity and survive but it's unknown how often it eats. Lore A mysterious person travelled to Pokke Village to discuss about the "Creature that saved him" to the village elder. He did less of discuss and more of ramble on about how spectacular the creature was and described it's appearance and few of the abilities he has been able to spot the the creature do. After a few minutes of the man giving descriptions of the Sagino-Masuta's ability to , something shocking happened. The man randomly vomited out blood and what seemed to be a few organ pieces till later falling to the ground with parts of his skin evaporating out of thin air and a bath of blood and guts trailed near the corpse. The most disturbing part of it all was when the man spoke his final words before dragging out a bloody scene saying something about the villages location in the creatures field of destruction and could possibly assualt Pokke Village in the near future. Since then attempts have been made to secure the village, seek out the best hunters and create new weaponry that even a master of tricks would fall for. Theme http://hydra-media.cursecdn.com/adventofascension.gamepedia.com/9/98/MusicElusive.ogg (This selection might change) Theme titled: Deceptive Mind Bending Master New Ailments Hallucigen: Caught in a trippy version of an area you were in before and you CAN'T exit the area, you will see some random and strange things such as the sky turning purple and black and random savage deviljho's emerging from the ground(This happens either if you have made direct eye contact or sprayed with white dust). Image of the Hallucigen Ailment Icon --------> Antiquated Wyvern Cancer: This is an extremely dangerous ailment that unlike other ailments does varied different things such as the heart beating fast when standing(stamina runs out even when standing still), sometimes gain minor debuffs when drinking potions such as slight defense down and attack down, and plenty of others(Note: The Sagino-Masuta only uses the Antiquated Wyvern Cancer if you have reached Insanity level 3). Image of AWC Ailment Icon -------> Note The Sagino-Masuta invades straight from High Rank and above and there is only one quest to kill Sagino-Masuta(One of the final quests in G Rank). Finally finished render!!! Also I'm not comfortable with making a fan-made MH game although if anyone wants yo feature this monster in there's? feel free to do so. This entire thing isn't finished yet.... have to do attacks and then I'm done. If there is anything wrong with this please inform me. Category:Adamthejada6969 Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Monster Creation